Día de adopciones
by Elideth.ra07
Summary: Este drabble pertenece a la temática del día 1 para la actividad del mes Fluff dedicado a Sheith; organizada en el grupo de Facebook: Sheith Paradise. "Primer encuentro" en el que Keith conoce a Shiro en un refugio de animales y, sorpresivamente, se llevan de maravilla al instante.


Aquel día no parecía ser uno fuera de lo común. Keith había despertado a la misma hora de siempre, había viajado en el mismo transporte que lo llevaría a su universidad para tomar las mismas clases de siempre. Había hablado con las personas de siempre y había ignorado al resto, como era común. Realmente no parecía ser un día especial.

Excepto, claro, que sí lo era. O al menos eso era de lo que Pidge, su mejor amiga, lo había tratado de convencer.

—¡Es día de adopciones, Keith! —había exclamado la chica apenas lo había visto. Como si no hubiera mencionado lo mismo cada día por las últimas dos semanas.

Pidge era voluntaria en un refugio de animales desde hacía un par de meses, y se le veía bastante feliz con aquel trabajo. Aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que su amiga nerd y gruñona se sintiera tan feliz rodeada de un montón de animales ruidosos. Keith se lo había mencionado muchas veces, a lo que Pidge solo había respondido que "era mucho más divertido de lo que sonaba".

Era la primera vez que Pidge estaría en el día de adopciones y decir que estaba eufórica era quedarse corto. Y había sido tan insistente al pedirle a Keith que asistiera, que al final este no tuvo más que aceptar.

—¡Va a ser divertido! Tal vez encuentres un buen amigo hoy —había dicho emocionada cuando Keith aceptó pasar por el refugio después de sus clases particulares.

Y entonces ahí estaba, parado frente al pequeño edificio que servía como refugio. Se veía bastante colorido y alegre, había letreros por todas partes e incluso algunas fotografías de los animales que tenían en adopción. Pero no había tantas personas como creía... en realidad, el lugar se veía algo vacío.

Keith había pensado antes en no entrar, decirle a su amiga que había surgido una emergencia y le había sido imposible ir... pero, al ver que el lugar estaba tan vacío, sintió un poco de pena por el poco éxito que parecían tener ese día, por lo que pensó que no perdía nada si se daba una vuelta. Pero tampoco le emocionaba la idea... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustaran los perros, o los gatos. Aún así, entró sin vacilar al lugar.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Pidge con la mirada, pero no logró encontrarla en ningún lado. En su lugar, su mirada se encontró con alguien más: un chico, un poco mayor que él, que nunca en su vida había visto, pero que captó su atención al instante. Él no era el tipo de persona que prestaba mucha atención al físico de las personas, pero aquel desconocido era innegablemente guapo. Demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Tal vez se debía a la cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz, o a que su cabello era totalmente blanco, a pesar de que aún parecía ser bastante joven; o a su brazo prostético... o tal vez al hecho de que, a pesar de que se podría pensar que era un chico rudo, parecía ser alguien extremadamente amable y dulce. Sin duda, su presencia era algo que no se podía ignorar.

Keith supuso que era un trabajador del lugar, pues usaba una playera con el logotipo del refugio, idéntica a la que su amiga solía usar. También llevaba un distintivo con su nombre, pero Keith no logró leerlo desde donde estaba. Mientras se acercaba hacia el escritorio en el que chico estaba apoyado, Keith notó la mirada del otro sobre él, por lo que trató de evitarla en todo momento, al menos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del otro.

—¡H-Hola! —el chico titubeó en su hablar apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. A Keith le pareció bastante divertido que un chico mucho más alto y musculoso que él pudiera sentirse intimidado por alguien como Keith, pero claramente no lo mencionó. Simplemente dejó que continuara hablando.— ¿Vienes a ver nuestras mascotas? ¿Estás interesado en adoptar?

—Bueno, en realidad... —Keith pensaba preguntarle por Pidge, después de todo debía conocerla si trabajaban juntos. Después pensó qué tal vez tenía la excusa perfecta para pasar un poco más de tiempo con aquel agradable extraño. Entonces, reconsideró sus palabras.— ¡Sí! Quiero adoptar... un perro, ¿sabes? Uno bonito... y pequeño... de los que tienen mucho pelo y... ¿ladran?

Ahora era él quién tropezaba con sus palabras. De repente se sintió completamente tonto, se estaba comportando como un niño y ni siquiera podía evitarlo. Si el chico notó aquello no lo mencionó, cosa que Keith agradeció profundamente.

Notó como el otro sonreía, cosa que logró relajarlo, aunque no había sido consciente de la tensión que repentinamente le había invadido.

—Sí, creo que tenemos algunos como esos. Están en la parte de atrás —señaló una puerta que estaba atrás del escritorio, y que Keith ni siquiera había notado. La puerta daba a un patio, en el que pudo distinguir a algunas personas más.— ¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto... yo... te sigo.

Sonrieron el uno al otro antes de que el trabajador del refugio se diera la vuelta y comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta. Keith no tardó en hacer lo propio y seguirlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había olvidado leer el distintivo con su nombre, cosa que probablemente debió haber hecho al principio si no hubiera estado tan ocupado admirando los marcados músculos del brazo del trabajador.

Ambos salieron al patio del lugar, en donde había varias personas, trabajadores y visitantes, abrazando y jugando con los perros (y algunos gatos) que había en el lugar. Keith no logró encontrar a su amiga entre todas las personas, pero ya tendría tiempo de buscarla.

—Entonces... querías un perro pequeño, ¿verdad...? —notó como el chico clavaba su mirada en él, como si esperara algo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que trataba de saber su nombre.

—Keith... me llamo Keith. —Murmuró con una tímida sonrisa, mientras su mirada se paseaba por los diferentes cercos por los que pasaban al caminar. Todos estaban llenos de perros, de todos colores y tamaños. Debía admitir que sí que eran tiernos.— Y... en realidad no importa qué perro sea, yo... no sé mucho sobre ellos, así que en realidad no me importa mucho como sea.

—Bueno, Keith... aún así te encontraremos un buen perro... —comentó el otro alegremente. Se produjo un completo silencio entre ambos, que hubiera sido bastante incómodo si el chico no lo hubiera roto antes de que eso pasara.— Yo soy Shiro, por cierto. Creo que debí presentarme antes...

Así que ese era su nombre. Era un nombre curioso, si lo pensaba, nunca antes lo había escuchado. Supuso que era un nombre extranjero, aunque Shiro no se vía exactamente como uno. Decidió no preguntarle al respecto, no quería sonar grosero o algo así.

—Es un gusto, Shiro... lamento no haber preguntado tu nombre antes... —Y lo decía completamente en serio. Debió habérselo preguntado, después de que Shiro había sido tan amable con él. Notó como el otro hizo un ademán, como restándole importancia a aquello. Eso hizo a Keith sonreír, e inmediatamente decidió cambiar de tema y regresar a los perros.— Entonces, ¿cuáles son los perros que puedo adoptar?

—Cualquiera de ellos —respondió Shiro inmediatamente, con una amplia sonrisa. Era bastante obvio que le emocionaba todo aquel asunto de dar animales en adopción, justo como a Pidge.— Tenemos muchos cachorros últimamente, algunos retrievers, chihuahuas, sabuesos... creo que había algún bulldog por aquí, pastores y... bueno, todos los que no tienen una raza específica.

Keith solo podía asentir a cada una de las razas que el chico mencionaba. Como ya había mencionado, él no sabía casi nada sobre razas de perros, así que solo escuchaba y miraba hacia donde Shiro apuntaba cada tanto, mostrándole tal o cual perro. Muchos de ellos parecían bastante alegres y juguetones, y Keith no estaba seguro de poder lidiar con un perro así. En realidad, comenzaba a pensar que todo eso de adoptar un perro era una mala idea. Hasta donde sabía, los animales necesitaban de un buen hogar, con niños que jugaran con ellos y una familia que los acompañara... él solo podría ofrecerle a un perro su compañía y la de nadie más. Eso era muy poco, si lo pensaba bien, seguramente si adoptaba un perro este terminaría aburriéndose de él y odiándolo. Y no quería eso, para nada...

Keith notó que Shiro había seguido hablando mientras estaba perdido en aquellos pensamientos, y se sintió un tanto culpable por no haberle prestado atención. Notó también que este se detuvo de un momento a otro, y por suerte logró hacer lo mismo un par de pasos antes de que terminara chocando contra él. Bufó discretamente y dio un paso hacia atrás, antes de sonreírle a Shiro a modo de disculpa. Sin embargo, este no lo notó.

—Entonces, Keith, ¿ya viste alguno que te guste?

Le tomó un poco darse cuenta de que estaba refiriéndose a los perros de los que había estado hablando, y a los cuales, por cierto, no había prestado mucha atención.

—Bueno... a decir verdad... —Keith paseó su mirada por el lugar mientras hablaba, observando a los cachorros que jugaban entre ellos y a los perros un poco más grandes que se apartaban de ellos. No logró terminar la frase, pues de un momento a otro su mirada se fijó en un cachorro que estaba cerca de ellos, el cual los había estado mirando fijamente durante un buen rato. Cuando la mirada de Keith y el cachorro se cruzaron, este último comenzó a agitar efusivamente su cola y a ladrar de alegría. Keith no pudo evitar reírse suavemente por el comportamiento del cachorro, y se acercó casi de inmediato para acariciarlo.— ¿Qué hay de este? ¿Qué raza es él?

—Bueno, mi compañera, Katie, cree que es una cruza entre un husky y un pastor alemán... es muy lindo, ¿no es así? Creo que le agradas...

—Es adorable... ¿puedo...? —preguntó mientras extendía los brazos hacia el cachorro, intentando levantarlo. Shiro solamente asintió, y un momento después el perro ya estaba acurrucándose entre los brazos de Keith. Bastaron sólo esos breves segundos para que se diera cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba ese cachorro, y de que estaría muy feliz de tenerlo. Keith lo abrazó contra su pecho, como lo haría un niño, y después miró a Shiro.— Me llevaré a este... puedo hacerlo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. Solo necesitas llenar el formulario de adopción y podrás llevártelo —Shiro le dirigió una sonrisa que evidenciaba la alegría que sentía, y Keith no pudo evitar preguntarse si sonreía así cada que adoptaban a uno de los perros. Sin duda, él parecía ese tipo de persona.— El formulario está adentro, así que, si eres tan amable...

No tuvo que decir nada más, pues Keith inmediatamente comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior del lugar. No había notado que, poco a poco, las personas habían estado yéndose en el tiempo en que estuvo ahí; incluso le pareció ver menos perros de los que había al llegar.

Keith y Shiro caminaron nuevamente hacia el escritorio en donde se habían conocido. No hablaron mucho más, pues ambos estaban demasiado concentrados jugando con el cachorro y, posteriormente, llenando el formulario de adopción.

Diez minutos después, Keith tenía oficialmente un perro. El mejor perro que pudo encontrar, a su parecer. Y ya no había mucho más que hacer ahí, salvo despedirse de aquel amable y no-tan-desconocido chico.

—Gracias por ayudarme con... bueno, a encontrar un perro —nuevamente no sabía qué decir, y eso comenzaba a ponerlo un tanto incómodo.

—No fue nada. Estoy feliz de que este chico haya encontrado un buen amigo...

—Sí, bueno... me esforzaré para poder serlo. Él lo merece.

—Todos merecemos un amigo, Keith — no supo si estaba refiriéndose al perro o a él, pero sus palabras hicieron a Keith sonreír.

—Sí, creo que sí. De cualquier forma, gracias por esto. Espero verte pronto, Shiro.

Ambos habían estado mirándose a los ojos mientras hablaban, pero en cuanto Keith hubo dicho aquello último, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado.

Keith sintió como el color invadió inmediatamente sus mejillas, por lo que se dio media vuelta rápidamente a la vez que murmuraba un "adiós" que no supo si el otro escuchó. De cualquier forma, no se quedó para averiguar si lo había hecho, pues comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, cachorro en brazos, y no miró hacia atrás hasta que estuvo al menos una cuadra alejado del refugio de animales.

Mientras caminaba hacia su departamento, los pensamientos de Keith se alternaban entre el hecho de que: ahora tenía una (muy adorable) mascota, ni siquiera vio a Pidge en su visita al refugio, y que ahora sentía una especie de atracción hacia aquel adorable e increíblemente guapo desconocido. Que ya no era un desconocido, no por completo.

Al menos sabía su nombre. Y sabía dónde encontrarlo. Solo necesitaba una buena excusa para verlo otra vez.


End file.
